<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patton Head Cannons by NewTimelineNewMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355317">Patton Head Cannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe'>NewTimelineNewMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short, basically some head cannons about Patton, blurbs, head cannons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our happy, pappy Patton head cannons! Not full stories, just short blurbs. Some are angsty, some are sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patton Head Cannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Patton is baby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m just your happy, pappy Patton!”</p><p>*inhales*<br/>
MY BABY!!</p><p>-he hides his feelings from the other sides<br/>
-that makes him jealous cause the others get attention, he’s the one who gives it to them<br/>
-but no one gives him attention when he is sad so that makes him feel worse<br/>
-like we even see him do this and you’re gonna sit there and tell me he’s not depressed</p><p>-he is the mediator for all fights<br/>
-like a harsh tone occurs and Patton just appears</p><p>-he was the one who created the whole light/dark sides thing<br/>
-some sides were just more beneficial for Thomas, couldn’t the others see that?<br/>
-he plops anxiety in the dark right away<br/>
-Virgil doesn’t even remember but Patton does<br/>
-He’ll find his gaze lingers on him for too long<br/>
-this is why underneath the happy demeanor, he has mixed feelings about the other sides<br/>
-they are his famILY and he loves them, but he can’t help but think about what might have happened if he never split the sides up</p><p>-Patton requires touch almost as much as he requires food<br/>
-like if he doesn’t get enough, he’ll starve<br/>
-the other sides don’t know and just think he’s clingy<br/>
-they tell him to stop and Patton does<br/>
-Sure, he may be starving, but the others are happy<br/>
-Logan figures it out first when he’s seen Patton eating but he still looks bone thin<br/>
-he tells the others and they cuddle with him again<br/>
-Patton’s confused until they explain they know<br/>
-“You don’t have to do this for me-I know I can be clingy and none of you really like touch-“<br/>
-“Shut up.”<br/>
-Yay all is good</p><p>-he’s been internalizing his thoughts for so long that when he snaps, it’s in two<br/>
-he shouts at Roman<br/>
-“Hey, Padre, could you help me with something?”<br/>
-“Why are you so <em>fucking needy</em>?”<br/>
-he’s controlled and calm, not even processing the words<br/>
-Roman’s tears snaps him out of it<br/>
-He sinks out and hides in his room terrified<br/>
-What has he become?</p><p>-Everyone calls him some form of dad</p><p>-he is always baking or cooking<br/>
-When baking the sweeter the better</p><p>-in fights, Patton would be real good at emotional backlash, and is able to steer it any way he wanted<br/>
-he knows exactly what memories to bring up and how to bring them up subtly<br/>
-he would be able to win any fight<br/>
-when in a fight with others, Patton loses on purpose, but normally gets the better deal at the end</p><p>His relations with the others:</p><p>-Patton goes to Logan for help<br/>
-Logan is able to see flaws that Patton gets blindsided by<br/>
-when those two work together, they can solve any problem that may happen</p><p>-Patton goes to Roman to have fun<br/>
-Sometimes, he’ll help him with a problem<br/>
-most of the time Roman’s in the imagination when he needs Patton<br/>
-So Patton knows his way around better than the others (except for Roman ofc)<br/>
-Roman will constantly offer to do things for Patton<br/>
-he mostly laughs it off</p><p>-Patton goes to Virgil to check up on him<br/>
-He loves his dark strange son<br/>
-He has a tally board of all the times he can make Virgil laugh with a pun<br/>
-(He misses most of them)<br/>
-Patton talks Virgil out of panic attacks<br/>
-they work well together, as Virgil could point out problems with Patton helping him not get to worked up</p><p>YouTube:<br/>
-Patton rarely goes out into the real world unless summoned<br/>
-he just doesn’t want to be early again<br/>
-Most of the time, he waits until there are at least one more side up there before he goes<br/>
-He hates feeling lonely<br/>
-the growing up video was the hardest for him<br/>
-he’s never been the villain before now<br/>
-he showed that he’s not always happy<br/>
-“Logan, can you stop? Please?”<br/>
-Patton hides in his room after that<br/>
-When he’s feeling sad, he will read the comments<br/>
-They make him happy<br/>
-He loves the community almost as much as he loves him famILY</p><p>-he knows. He knows it’s adulthood.</p><p>Let me know what you think or if you have any of your own!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>